


Forgotten

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-26
Updated: 2007-10-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Some things shouldn't be forgotten.





	Forgotten

It had started as a drunken fumble against a wall outside their flat, studiously forgotten come the morning. 

The second time, it was harder to ignore; Ron finding himself in Harry's bed, his arm draped lazily over his sleeping friend. He'd put it down to rebound sex, blamed it on Hermione, and was back in his room before Harry opened his eyes.

The third time, they were stone-cold sober, sitting on the settee and arguing about Quidditch. Harry had just insulted the Cannons' Keeper, and Ron shot forwards, planting a kiss on his lips to shut him up.

They remembered.


End file.
